Daisuke Higashida
Daisuke Higashida (東田 大輔 Higashida Daisuke) is the main protagonist of WWW.Working!!, a high school student who takes a part-time job at Wagnaria. He does not want to work, but is forced to take on a part-time job to pay for his personal costs after his father's business went bankrupt. He is from the first season. Appearance Daisuke has black hair. His eye color seems to be a yellow-hazel color. His face usually gives out emotions but when relaxed his face turns emotionless. He has a thin figure and is of average height. Personality Unlike the rest of his family, he has a serious personality and easily annoyed (and subsequently retorts) at anyone who get on his nerves, especially his carefree family. He can be seen reluctant to work since he thinks that it'll affect his grades. It has been noted by others (and himself) that he's unable to properly smile because of Miyakoshi. He's also quite perceptive, able to notice others thoughts with accurate result. He's a smart student and sometimes it annoys Miyakoshi that he is so knowledgeable. Relationships Family: *'Kousaku Higashida': Daisuke is often mad at his father, Kousaku, for being so carefree about losing his job and not having a steady income. Daisuke urges his father to think seriously about his job and do something about it. Because of his father going bankrupt, Daisuke also has to pay for all of his own amenities which is why he took a job at Wagnaria in the first place. *'Sachiko Higashida': *'Sakiko Higashida': Co-workers: *'Hana Miyakoshi': He thought she was nice when he first walked into the restaurant for his interview but once he was hired, he saw the real Miyakoshi that he said was quite serious and even scary. He initially dated Miyakoshi to improve her cooking but soon develop feelings for her and started dating for real. He also comments that after eating so much of Miyakoshi's homemade chocolate, he is starting to lose his sense of taste *'Sayuri Muranushi': he is good friends with Muranushi and often talks to her casually, asks her for advice and work together normally, although he is spooked by her ability to see that one customer 'spirit' that no one else sees. *'Shiho Kamakura': Kamakura treats him as an equal *'Yuuta Shindou': He often feels concerned and sympathetic towards Shindou's tragic financial situation and the way Kamakura treats him. *'Kisaki Kondou': *'Masahiro Adachi': He often feels concerned and sorry for Adachi and his situation with Muranushi through the series. *'Takuya Kouno': *'Kouki Saiki': *'Kenichirou Sakaki': He often says that the manager is useless, stupid and not deserving of the job outright. Despite that, he has never struck the manager like Miyakoshi does and he wants the manager to be a normal worker unlike the rest of his colleagues. Classmates: *'Miri Yanagiba': He is always telling Yanagiba to go to school as she never does and Daisuke thinks that she is compromising her education and future. Yanagiba considers Daisuke as one of her only friends (as well as Rui Nagata) even though he openly says that he 'hates' her and is angry with her. He doesn't really hate her as he says and just doesn't want her to be disadvantaged in the future. *'Rui Nagata': He is oblivious to the crush that Nagata has had on him for a while but considers her a good friend as he asks her to make friends with Yanagiba because she won't go to school because of her lack of friends. Trivia According to the WWW.Working!! Official Fan Book: * He likes peaceful days, chocolate (from stores) and starts to develop feelings for Hana. * His favorite colors are black and blue. * Higashida is in the same school as Takanashi Souta * He shares a resemblance to Kirio Yamada from the original series, althought sports a more mature personality than Kirio. * Higashida mentions that his job as a part-timer was kept a secret at school because the school did not allow any of it students work part-time, this proves that Takanashi Souta's job is also a secret too, as they're from the same school. * It is unlikely that that the main characters knows each other or are close (Higashida and Takanashi) as they passed through each others in the first episode. * Higashida is the only male main character that are from the same school as Takanashi Souta. Category:WWW.Working Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:WWW.Working!! Characters